


Paw Prints

by UniquelyCommon



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 05:26:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13540656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniquelyCommon/pseuds/UniquelyCommon
Summary: Sarada discovers her papa's soft spot for cats.





	Paw Prints

“Mama why have there been so many cats hanging around the house lately?” Sarada asked out of the blue, while they were folding the laundry together.  
“Have they?” She said, feinting innocence.  
“Mama.” She responded flatly, clearly not amused and old enough to not fall for that old trick of her mother’s.  
Sakura blushed and attempted to hide her wide smile at the memory of witnessing the cats following around her dear husband like a mother duck and its babies. She had laughed at him and he grumbled and sulked until she showered him with kisses.  
When Sarada approached her blush and hand on her forehead, she waved her off.  
“Go ask your papa why he feeds the cats. He does before either of us wakes up.” Sakura said with a grin before leaning down to plant and affectionate poke on her daughter’s forehead.  
-  
“Sarada asked about the cats today.”  
Sasuke groaned before burying his head against his wife’s bare breasts, wrapping his arm around her petite waist. She giggled before entangling her hands into his silky locks. “Well, it is not like she wasn’t bound to ask, the cats have been swarming around here ever since you’ve come home.”  
“What did you tell her?” He growled, his voice vibrating through her chest. She gasped when he pushed back to cup her breast in his hand, his thumb brushing her nipple.  
“Ah, anata!” She rasped, eyes screwed shut in pleasure.  
And the question was forgotten as he pressed a heated kiss on her mouth.  
-  
Sarada woke up before dawn, much earlier than she normally did, hoping to catch her father’s elusive cat feeding. When her feet touched the hard-wood floor she initially recoiled at the chill it gave her. She yawned and stretched before slipping out of bed and into her clothes. She closed her door slowly as not to disturb anybody with the potential noise.  
She passed by her parents bedroom. Through a crack in the entrance she could see her mama sleeping soundly in bed, her baby pink hair strewn about and peaking out under the comforter. Her father’s side was bare, just like she had planned. She smiled before softly closing the door and continuing on. Since her papa had been back her mama had been radiating happiness and it always made her glad, glad so see her family so whole again.  
When she reached the foyer of the house she could see rustling out of the corner of her eye and she quickly hid behind the door frame.  
A smile blossomed across her face until she was beaming. It was her papa, bingo.  
She peered out just in time to see him slip on his shoes and slide open a disused closet in the hallway. There was a slight struggle and a crinkling before he pulled out a massive bag of cat food. He slung it over his shoulder before exiting the house and walking towards the stone wall in the front yard.  
Sarada slowly and carefully creeped up to the door, sliding it open a crack; enough for her to see appropriately, but not to be discovered.  
She watched in wonder and amazement as Sasuke shook the bag and little figures began appearing out of the woodworks of Konoha.  
He plopped the bag on the ground before opening it and scattering food around him in big mounts. The figures started to get more closer, and she could clearly identify them as feline in origin. They were all looking expectantly at the food and licking their lips.  
He sat down on the low wall to wait for the cats to arrive.  
A small grey kitten came forward, not old enough to trust humans yet, ran through it’s mother’s legs to grab a mouthful. It turned around on its heels and ran back off into the crowd of oncoming cats to gobble up its morsel.  
Soon enough all the neighborhood cats were surrounding Sasuke in a semi-circle, the pile of food in front of him.  
They were a patchwork quilt of colors and sizes. Some were skin and bones, and some looked shiny and manicured.  
She watched as her father reached down with his sole arm to ruffle a few scraggly heads. There were soft purrs coming from the crowd.  
It took all her strength not to giggle at the cute sight. She rarely, if ever, saw the soft side of her beloved papa.  
She was basking in the sweet view when something unexpected happened-  
“Sarada.”  
She froze in her tracks, white hot panic flushed through her body, and her face turned as red as a tomato. She covered her face with her hands in a futile attempt to hide her embarrassment.  
“How did you know I was there?” She said sheepishly, voice muffled by her hands, as she stepped out from behind her resting spot behind the door frame. Her arm reaching back to behind her head, her face still a shade of red from being caught.  
“Ninja always need to be perceptive at all times.” He said softly over the sounds of the furry felines crunching on the food at his feet.  
She approached him slowly, and lowering herself to settle down next to him on the cold, stone ledge. When she turned to him his face appeared passive, as if deep in thought.  
They remained silent a while, just enjoying the ever so slowly rising sun, and the scurrying bodies beneath them.  
“Mama told me about you feeding the cats.”  
“Ah.” Her papa was always so curt in his talk. Prying information was always her personal mission. Sometimes he would answer vaguely and sometimes he would take the bait, today she decided she would try.  
“Why do you feed them everyday?” She asked tentatively.  
She was almost sure he hadn’t heard her because he seemed to disappear in his own mind before reaching down to stroke a large orange and white cat. The feline bowed under his touch and turned around to rub its head against his palm. It began purring loudly. Its purr was raspy and uneven.  
“There is a woman named Nekobaa,” He began, “She used to supply the Uchiha clan’s weapons.”  
Sarada leaned forward expectantly, her papa often never spoke of the Uchiha clan, so whatever info she received she would eat up like she was starving.  
“Your uncle, my brother, and I used to collect the paw prints of cats for her with ink and paper. It was a game between the two of us as children.”  
“You and uncle?” She asked quizzically.  
“Ah.”  
She knew that was as much as she was going to squeeze out of him. But she couldn’t help but ask one last gnawing question.  
“Can we go visit her before you leave again?” She asked, her eyes shining with hope.  
“Ah, sure.” He thought that she was old enough to deserve to know about her uncle, at least a little bit.  
She was giddy with triumph, knowing that this Nekobaa would possibly hold the answers that she sought for about her father’s affinity for cats.  
And thus began the new Uchiha family tradition.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic idea was aided by the lovely and amazing DeepPoeticGirl, if you are part of the .1% or less that hasn't read her fics, go do it after! Also look her up on tumblr at xxlovendreamsxx.


End file.
